


When the Moon Found the Sun日月相辉之时

by I__do__not__know



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I__do__not__know/pseuds/I__do__not__know
Summary: 一天晚上Bruce在巡逻时看到了超人的灵魂印记。





	When the Moon Found the Sun日月相辉之时

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the Moon Found the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943072) by [ShowMeAHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero). 



灵魂印记什么的弱爆了。  
Bruce Wayne坚定地认为灵魂印记什么的弱爆了。他一直希望自己从来都没有一个灵魂印记。他尝试了无数种办法想要去掉它，甚至在上面乱涂乱画想要把它遮掉。当然，这完全没有用，印记还是呆在原来的地方。  
这是一个很愚蠢的灵魂印记。它位于Bruce的右手腕内侧，一个很小的标记，只是一颗红色的太阳和一颗黄色的月亮环绕着彼此旋转，有小小的星星在它们周围，看起来仿佛在闪光。  
一个多么愚蠢的印记。  
因为Bruce实在太讨厌他自己的印记了，于是，他也从不注意其他任何人的印记。但他知道Arthur的，因为Arthur的印记就在他的右胸，他从来不遮挡他的胸肌，而Mera也有一个与之匹配。他曾看到过Diana的，但只有一次，他很遗憾没有询问。他也知道Dick的，并注意着帮他留意一个匹配的。他不知道Jason的，但他知道Tim的。Tim一直在等着那个对的人的出现，展示着他的印记如同荣耀的象征。  
Bruce带着它如同一个令人尴尬的疤痕。  
他不知道Hal的，他甚至不知道Hal有没有灵魂印记，也不知道外星人们到底是不是有。他不知道Barry的，虽然他觉得Barry会很乐意分享一下他的印记。他不知道J’onn的，当然，他不知道外星人是不是有这种印记。亚特兰蒂斯人有印记，但他们至少还在地球上。  
他不知道超人的。  
当然，外星人。  
没有人知道他的，除了他的三个男孩和Alfred。他们都发誓要保密，并了解如果有外人知道了会造成的后果。只要一想到可能有其他人知道他的印记他就浑身不得劲，当然，他家里的四个人是例外。Bruce一直戴着腕带包裹着他的印记。他从不取下它。他甚至在洗澡的时候也戴着——只是以防万一。他知道应该怎样做才能保护秘密。  
与这些事没什么联系，但是最近和超人一起工作变得有些不同。他们第一次见面时，Bruce把那种异样的热度当做愤怒，而这种几乎快沸腾的热度从那时起就一直持续。当他和他在一起时，他的皮肤奇痒难耐。糟糕的一点，超人是一种严重的皮疹==，更糟糕的是，这种皮疹针对那该死的灵魂印记。超人也是唯一一个Bruce到现在也不知道另一个身份的人。对于世界最佳侦探来说，超人真是一根最难啃的骨头。他快让Bruce疯了。  
然而，他们仍旧一起组队，而且还很频繁，因为Bruce承认他们一起工作得很好。而且如果必须要有人和他一起工作的话，Bruce只会选择超人。  
Bruce最喜欢独自工作。  
超人从没让那真正发生。  
某天，Bruce的皮肤痒得比往常更厉害了，他的整个手都又热又痒，还有刺痛感。超人看起来似乎没有注意到，仍旧像往常一样，絮絮叨叨的说着他的母亲上个周末准备的晚餐和他在教堂里听到的老太太们聊的八卦。Bruce放空自己直到他们停下在屋顶上休息。超人伸开四肢躺着，懒洋洋地躺在大楼的边沿。布鲁斯盯着他，然后蹲在他身边，并没有放松。超人回视了他一下，向后靠了靠。  
“我希望能有些人让我们去战斗。”Bruce评论道，打断了超人的话，超人看了他一眼，“就……你知道的。”  
一段很长的沉默后，超人说“是的。”他凝视着下方的城市，手抵着下巴“当一切如此安静时总是那么无聊。”  
“是的。”Bruce重复道，气氛重新恢复沉默。Bruce盯着一幢建筑的某个位置发呆，直到他的视野突然一片漆黑，超人似乎在放松状态下仍然保持警惕，他坐了起来。  
“有人正在抢劫。”超人说。他的声音里带着某种暗示，他朝着Bruce微笑，“想要将恐惧带给他们吗？”  
“你从不需要问这种问题。”Bruce喃喃道，在超人之后跳了下去。只有三个劫匪在那，所以蝙蝠侠和超人一起出现绝对很过分，但Bruce很快会重现当他们看见世界最佳搭档时脸上出现的惊讶表情了。超人只是伸出手击中了其中一人的下巴，然后随意地把另一个人扔向了Bruce让他处置。他们抢劫的那个女人张着嘴盯着五个人战斗……或许不能称之为战斗，只是单方面蹂躏。布鲁斯轻而易举地把其中的一个打翻了，抓住了超人仍向他的那一个。当超人转向他，回手去击打抢劫犯手中的灯时，布鲁斯抓住抢劫犯的手颤抖了。他立刻收回了手。超人没有注意到他的小动作，他把那个人击倒在地，开始对正义之类的事进行长篇大论。Bruce基本听不到他的声音了。  
超人有和他一样的灵魂印记。  
那个傻叉的，愚蠢的灵魂印记。  
就在那，在他的左手腕。红色的太阳，黄色的月亮。愚蠢的星星闪耀着愚蠢的光辉。  
Bruce决定在他真正爆发之前立刻离开。  
“我，呃……”布鲁斯设法克制住了自己。超人停止了长篇大论的教育，回头看了看他，布鲁斯强迫他的脸在他的斗篷后面保持镇定。“我要走了。”  
“什么？”超人完全迷惑地说。两个清醒的劫匪抬头看着，困惑不已。第三个人昏迷了，这是布鲁斯的功劳。布鲁斯嫉妒他。他们抢劫的那个女人还在看着一切发生。  
“我要走了。”Bruce粗暴地重复道。“我之后会写好报告的。”他拿出他的抓钩，把它射了出去，让它带他离开地面，然后爬到他头顶的屋顶上。当他飞起来时，他隐约听到超人说：“再见，蝙蝠侠。”  
Bruce跑的更快了。

* * *

“你回家很早。”Alfred说，当他发现布鲁斯用不寻常地匆忙动作脱下制服时，“有蜜蜂在你的帽子里呢?”  
“滚吧。”Bruce说道，把帽子放到一边。Alfred对他抬起了一边眉毛。“抱歉。”  
“当然。”Alfred回答，“我能询问一下发生了什么吗？”  
“没什么。”Bruce说。他穿上运动裤和t恤，把装备胡乱团成一堆。“我的……”  
“厨房。”Alfred跟他说，“现在还是晚餐时间。”  
Bruce跟着Alfred去厨房。一如既往，Tim正在消灭不计其数的食物，Jason盯着远处的墙发呆，Dick正在桌面上玩纸牌。当他走进来时，Dick和Tim都抬头看向他。  
“你回来得很早。”Dick评论。Bruce无视了他，径自打开冰箱。  
“我不知道全家人都在跟踪我的日程表。”Bruce说。他从冰箱里拿出一大块西瓜，然后坐在了Tim旁边的椅子上。  
“你没有日程表。”Jason边说边拿过Tim的黄油刀在指尖把玩。“你在午夜前回家了，实在有点早。”他用刀从蒂姆的盘子里扎起一根香肠，把它塞进嘴里。  
“有什么事发生了吗？”Dick问道。  
“没有。”Bruce咬了口西瓜。Tim看着他露出了一个快十五岁的男孩担心家长的眼神。  
“你受伤了吗？”他问道。Bruce摆了摆手，继续吃西瓜。  
“超人说了什么吗？”Dick猜测。Bruce看着他。“那就是了，他说了什么？”  
“他没说什么。”Bruce告诉他。  
“那他做了什么？”Dick接着问。  
“没什么。”Bruce回答，Tim皱眉看着他。  
“他伤害你了吗？”Tim担心地问。Bruce俯视着他。  
“我没受伤。”他说， “快吃你的晚饭。”  
“他揍了你一顿吗？”Jason问。  
“没有。”Bruce说，“说的好像他能做到一样。”  
“他确实可以做到。”Jason说。  
“的确如此。”Dick同意，“那他有没有阻止你做什么糟糕的事？”  
“没有。”Bruce说，“你们所有人，都滚一边去。”  
“抱歉。”Tim说，Bruce在伸出手拨弄他的头发的冲动前犹豫了一会。  
“没什么事的。”Bruce向他保证，“快吃你的晚饭，你做完你的作业了吗？”  
“做好了。”Tim说，Bruce放开了他。  
“如果你想的话，今晚我们可以出去。”Bruce说。Tim无辜的看了一眼Dick。  
“我已经打算今晚带他出去了。”Dick说，“好好利用你的夜晚。做点一个普通人会做的事。你今晚有慈善晚宴或别的什么吗，Bruce Wayne？”  
“超人做了什么？”Tim又问了一遍。  
“他没有做任何事。”Bruce对他说，“我保证。”  
“他做了什么充满吸引力的事吗”Dick问，“他让你觉得火辣和困扰吗？”  
“Dick……”  
“他有。”Dick说“他做了什么。”  
“没什么……”  
“某些关于他的——”Dick朝他的头方向移动着“脸？与他的脸有关？他有张不错的脸。”

“腿？”Tim猜测。Bruce看着他。“手臂？”

“不。”Bruce看起来恨不得揍死他。

“他的手肘？”Tim问道。

“是他的肌肉？”Dick问道。

“他让你感到窒息吗？”Jason继续问，“你喜欢吗？”

“上帝啊……”

“哦。”Jason说着，抬头看向Bruce，然后伸出手，指着他的手腕，“是……”

“不！”Dick大惊失色。Tim看了看他又看了看Jason，然后转回来看着Bruce，“他……不可能！”

“什么？”Tim还是很迷惑。

“他的灵魂印记。”Jason说。Tim手中的叉子掉了下来。

“不。”他重复着，掩着嘴，“是吗？”

“我说的对吗？”Dick问道。Bruce没有说话，只是又挖了一勺西瓜送进嘴里。“Holy shit.”

“没什么。”Bruce告诉他们，“别再说了。”

“超人有和你一样的灵魂印记？”Alfred问，“真是个很棒的巧合。那么这就是说如果他再顺便拜访你，你不会立刻就杀了他了？”

“他不会顺便拜访我。”Bruce说。

“你怎么注意到的？”Tim问道。

“当他甩出回旋拳的时候，”Bruce说，“他的袖子拱起来了。”

“很火辣。”Dick评论，“他没注意到？”

“没有。”

“你不打算说些什么吗？”Tim怀疑的问道，“Bruce！”

“什么？”

“你应该告诉他！”Tim喊道，“所有书上都有这种情节，你应该告诉他，他是你的灵魂伴侣。”

“那不代表任何事。”Bruce说。

“那代表某些很重要的事，”Alfred提醒他，“他是你在整个地球上最相配的另一半。”

“他是个外星人。”Bruce说，“他甚至不是地球人。”

“那就是整个宇宙最相配的另一半。”Alfred纠正，“那不是什么可以忽略的事。”

“你应该告诉他。”Tim坚持说道，偷偷丢了一块小甜饼进嘴巴，“这是唯一的办法。”

“我不这么认为。”Bruce说，和Jason进行了眼神交流，Jason耸了耸肩，用黄油刀从Tim手里扎起一块饼干。Dick把他推开。

“别烦了。”Jason建议，“就让他滚开，再也不见他。”他把饼干掰成两半，“一切都好了。”

“那是不对的。”Tim喊道。Jason用手指弹开他，然后站了起来。Tim一脸消沉的坐着。Bruce又摸了摸他的头发，然后继续吃西瓜。他能感觉到Dick的视线落在他身上，最后，仿佛投降一般，他移开了视线。

“试着开心点。”Dick建议。Bruce看了他一会，然后重新把注意力放回他的水果。

“我不会告诉他的。”Bruce说。Tim大喊一声，然后开始吃饭。“到此为止了。Dick，去穿衣服，别回来的太晚。”

“好，妈妈。”Dick说，“你今晚打算去哪，在不出去巡逻的时候？”

“我不知道。”Bruce说。

“记着，”Dick说，“试着做些普通人会做的事，去慈善晚会，读本书，去睡觉，做个正常人。”

“听着不错。”Bruce同意。

* * *

 

一个小时后，Bruce又穿回了蝙蝠衣，然后去了瞭望塔。他希望没有正联成员在那，所以当他看到Arthur坐在电脑和监控屏幕前来来回回转着椅子时，有点惊讶。他回头看着Bruce走进来。

“你好，蝙蝠侠。”他说道，转回头看着屏幕，“现在没什么事，有什么我能帮你吗？”

“没什么。”Bruce说，“我就……来看看。”

“好吧。”Arthur说，继续看着屏幕。Bruce犹豫了一下，然后拉了一个椅子坐在他旁边，也看着屏幕。Bruce很欣赏Arthur的一点就是他知道安静的意义，且并不认为有必要填补这份安静。两个人一起看着Arthur选的屏幕：一些海边小镇，亚特兰蒂斯的一块区域，几个城市的地标建筑。Bruce认出了一个熟悉的属于Gotham的地方。

当Bruce最后转头看着Arthur，他看到了占据着他的整个胸膛的灵魂印记——一串有着复杂的太平洋起源图案的珍珠。他的视线移开的有点慢，Arthur注意到了他的视线。他抬起了一边眉毛。

“我能帮你吗？”他问道。Bruce摇了摇头。

“我只是看看你的灵魂印记。”Bruce告诉他。Arthur微笑，转回去看着屏幕。

“为什么？”他问道，“你有匹配的？”

“不。”Bruce说，“抱歉，Artie。”

“不要叫我Artie。”Arthur微笑着说。Bruce也回了他一个微笑。“你有个印记？”

“是的。”Bruce告诉他。他抬起手腕，拉开手套和袖子，露出袖口。Arthur看着他。“尽管这是个秘密。”

“当然。”Arthur说，“对于你来说，有什么不是秘密吗？”

“不是所有人都直接上电视，告诉每个人我是亚特兰蒂斯的王。”Bruce看着Arthur大笑起来。

“你有个灵魂伴侣？”Arthur问道。

“我肯定有。”Bruce说，“在某个地方。”

“遇到他们了吗？”

“呃……”

“没有告诉他们。”Arthur纠正了说法，“我知道了。”

“你告诉Mera了吗？”Bruce问，“关于你的？”

“我不需要。”Arthur告诉他，“是她先注意到的。在亚特兰蒂斯，灵魂印记是非常重要的。你们隐秘的保护它，我们骄傲的展示它。我们从不为此感到羞耻。当她意识到我们就是灵魂伴侣时，她无法隐瞒，我也同样。对我来说这很重要。我认为它很重要。”他耸耸肩，“这是你的灵魂伴侣，当我知道我灵魂的另一半流离在外时，我怎么能够不去做点什么把她找回来？你懂吗？”

“不。”Bruce说，但Arthur转头看向他笑了起来。

“那，思考一下，你的另一半可能也想知道。”

Bruce从没有想过那个。事实上他很多东西都没有想过。但是，现在，他唯一能想的就是当超人知道了自己的灵魂印记与他匹配会如何反应。他会避之唯恐不及？厌恶？失望？他会……Bruce完全不想再想下去了，但他控制不住自己的想法……他会很高兴吗？他的眼睛会变得明亮吗？Bruce对超人的感觉会在他身上产生共鸣吗?Bruce压抑的情感会不会得到回报?

肯定不会。

不管怎样。

“我还有事，先走了。”Bruce说，Arthur对他露出一个微笑，“晚安，Art。”

“是Arthur。”Arthur纠正，“或者Aquaman，或者Your Majesty（注：意思是陛下）。我也不是那么挑剔。”

“晚安。”Bruce重复，转身离开了瞭望塔。

“祝你好运！”Arthur在他背后喊道。Bruce只是迈开大步走了。

* * *

 

在韦恩庄园短暂停留，把蝙蝠装换成正常衣服后，Bruce驾车前往慈善晚宴，然后随意地把车停在接待厅外——就像人们所想的Bruce Wayne那种停车方式。他把钥匙扔向侍应生，大步走进了宴会厅，经过了入口大厅和交际花。摄影师们仍然在外面徘徊不去，尽管Bruce相当肯定好戏在一个多小时前就已经开始了。他径直朝饮料走去，随手拿起一杯酒。当他正要转身去找餐桌，突然有一张熟悉的面孔挡住了他的视线。

“Clark Kent。”他说，强行让自己露出一个Bruce Wayne式的微笑。Clark回了他一个微笑。他的相机挂在脖子上。他手里拿着一个笔记本和一支笔，耳朵后面夹着一支笔，紧贴着眼镜。

“Bruce Wayne。”他回道，“非常荣幸见到你，我能占用你的一些时间吗?”

“你有三分钟时间，如果你够快的话。”Bruce说，“对我来说这是个忙碌的夜晚。”

“当然。”Clark说，“这就是你迟到一小时的原因。”

“有些人实际上有更好的事情去做，而不是去骚扰慈善家们以获得无用的福利。”

“没有什么好东西在这里。”Clark回答。他拿出记事本。Bruce希望这家伙不要他妈的那么英俊，如果真的如此，他就能更容易的忽略这个家伙了。当然这是不可能的，所以Clark采访了许多Wayne事件，代表星球日报。有时他会带来同事: Lois Lane，她本身就很漂亮、很聪明，或者是Jimmy Olsen，他是一位出色的摄影师。今晚，他看起来是孤身一人。

Bruce举着酒杯看向Clark。Clark露出微笑。

太他妈英俊了。让超人相形见绌。

想起了超人让Bruce忍不住对着酒杯皱眉。Clark似乎看出了Bruce的情绪变化。

“我们可以换个时间进行采访。”Clark建议。Bruce挥挥杯子表示反对。

“你永远不会放过我。”Bruce说，“即使我答应了。”

“你说得对。”Clark说。他打开了钢笔的笔盖。“我可以问你几个关于韦恩基金会的问题吗？”

“你可以。”Bruce说，“但你愿意吗?”

“这是我们从来没听说过韦恩式幽默。”Clark微笑着说。他转过身，把袖子拉了起来，防止他们挡住记事本。，当Bruce向下看时，他的微笑从脸上消失了。

灵魂印记。

相同的……

相同的该死的灵魂印记。

Bruce的眼睛直直地望着克拉克的脸，审视着他的五官。他脸上带着迟钝的笑容，眼睛上戴着一副黑框大号眼镜，头发梳理了却仍蜷曲在一边。

Bruce真的看到了。

他知道那眼睛。蓝色的眼睛，他曾看到那双眼睛射出激光，他曾看到那双眼睛注视他，快乐的，悲伤的，恐惧的，鲜活的，垂死的，温暖的，友善的，万千情感包含其中。他知道那鼻梁，挺直得仿佛从未被打碎，尽管Bruce知道它曾多次被重击。他知道那嘴唇，他曾看到它向他微笑，向他大喊，向他抿起。他知道那下颌，锋利得近乎非人。

事实上，显然的确不是人类。

“Wayne先生？”Clark询问道，打断了Bruce的思绪。有人把他称做侦探。世界上最伟大的。他竟然一直都没有发现Clark就是该死的超人。“你想让我重复这个问题吗?”

“我要离开了。”Bruce立刻说道。

“我很抱歉，是我太……”他道歉，但Bruce摇了摇手打断他。

“不是你的错。”他说道。脸上闪现出一种他自己都能感觉不对劲的微笑。它看起来一定也不对劲，因为克拉克看上去非常困惑。布鲁斯发现自己又在盯着他看，他在克拉克的脸上看到了超人，在超人的脸上看到了克拉克。“上帝啊！”

“抱歉？”Clark说。Bruce在控制不住自己干出什么错误的事之前转身离开，从侍者那里抢过自己的车钥匙，跑向了自己的车。最后他一路飙车回家。

* * *

 

“又在午夜之前。”当Bruce把车停在车道上，跳下汽车时，Alfred指出。“你度过了一个有趣的夜晚。”

“你已经告诉过我了。”Bruce说。他锁好车，小跑着经过Alfred进入内室。Dick和Tim已经从外面回来了，他们已经在山洞里脱下装备，换上睡衣。他们在客厅里玩电子游戏，Jason坐在沙发旁边的扶手椅上看书，旁边放着一个吃了一半的苹果。

“你回家很早。”Dick再一次说道，“这次你去了哪？”

“瞭望塔，然后是慈善晚会。”Bruce说。

“看来在两个地方待的时间都不是很长。”Dick评论。Tim放下游戏，他们一起转头看向他。Jason垂着头看他膝盖上的书，一边在手里玩着他的瑞士军刀，并积极地忽视他们。“这次发生了什么？”

“之前是Aquaman在上面叫你吗？”Tim问，“你为什么要去瞭望塔？”

“平静和安宁。”Bruce回答。

“为什么你要去慈善晚会？”

“去当个正常人。”Bruce说，“就像你建议的那样。”

“那为什么你现在已经在家了？”Dick讽刺道，“超人在那吗？”

Bruce没有回答。

“他在？”Dick说，“我没有看到关于这件事的新闻之类的。”

“他不是作为超人在那里的。”Bruce告诉他。

“No shit。”Dick说，“你发现了他的身份。”

“大新闻！”Tim喊道“超人是谁？”

Bruce看着Jason，他肯定感觉到了身上的视线，因为他抬起头，哼了一声。“我才不在乎超人呢，”他告诉他们。“我才不想去关心一个童子军是谁。”

Bruce犹豫了一下，然后说，“他是Clark Kent。”

“那个记者？”Tim问道，眉头皱着，“但那家伙是个笨蛋。”

“完美的形容。”Dick说，“一个笨蛋。”

“Clark Kent是你的灵魂伴侣？”Alfred问，“那既奇怪又合适，我曾看到过你们两个争吵。”

“如果他们是两个不同的人，那就有一场火辣的三人行在迎接你了。”Jason毫无帮助的说，咧嘴一笑。他在他的书上折了一页角，然后加入了谈话。“你确定他们是一个人？”

“我看到了他的灵魂印记。”Bruce说。

“我坚持我所说的。”Jason回答。

“事实上。”Dick说，“其实有很多线索能证明Clark Kent是超人。我从没看到看到过他们同时在一个场合出现， Lois Lane和 Jimmy Olsen一直都是那个写他和拍他的人，他们看起来惊人的相似。我简直不能相信我们之前完全没注意到。”

“尤其是世界最佳侦探先生。”Jason说。

“但他是个笨蛋。”Tim说，“你们确定吗？”

“肯定是。”Bruce向他保证。

“我应该为他的到来做些准备吗？”Alfred问。Bruce看向他。

“他不会来。”Bruce重申。Dick和Tim都呻吟起来。

“你又没有告诉他？”Dick问道，“上帝啊，Bruce。”

“我该说什么？‘漂亮的灵魂印记，超人有一个一样的，而我也是，所以你肯定是超人，我肯定是你的灵魂伴侣。’”他接过Alfred递给他的咖啡喝了一口，“他听了以后一定会有很多事发生。”

“不管怎么样，你必须告诉他。”Dick说。

“真是太甜蜜了。”Tim说，“你发现了他的真实身份因为你们是灵魂伴侣，你发现了他的真实自我。”

“上帝啊，孩子，冷静下来。”Jason说，然后他转向了Bruce，“杀了他。”

“不。”

“让他离开正义联盟。”

“不。”

“你离开正义联盟，然后我接你的位置。”

“滚蛋吧，Jay。”Dick说。他转向了Bruce，“为什么你要告诉我们？”

“你必须告诉他。”Tim重复，“这是件很美好的事。你必须告诉他。”

“我独自生活。”Bruce说，无视了Dick示意他事实上正和四个其他人住在一起的眼神，“我独自工作。”

“正义联盟。”Tim证明道。

“我和其他人永远相处不好。”Bruce下了结论，“他不会想要……”

“哦。”Jason说，“知道了。”

“Bruce。”Dick缓缓说道，“你想告诉他吗？”

“我想做什么并不重要。”Bruce回答。Tim皱起了眉头。

“这很重要。”Tim反对，“你喜欢他吗？”

“Tim……”

“你喜欢吗？”Tim坚持问道。Bruce看着他，然后叹了口气。

“是的。”他从齿缝里逼出一句话。。

“天啊，就像我们把竹子塞到你的指甲里一样。”Dick说。

“和那不像。”Jason评论。他拿起苹果，削了一块塞进嘴里，又削了一块塞进Tim嘴里，“说实话，比那还糟糕。”

“你并不真的是个黑暗阴郁的人。”Dick说，“我是说你肯定有点精神错乱还有点疯狂，但你并不像你想象的那么坏。Jason就像你彻底放弃后的那么糟糕。”他指着Jason，“那才是真正的悲伤，你只是孤独而已。”

“Fuck you，Dick”Jason朝他吐口水。Dick无视了他。

“你需要超人。”Tim同意，“告诉他你爱他。”

“我不爱超人。”Bruce说，“上帝啊。”

“你显然就是。”Dick指出。他们陷入沉默。最后是Alfred打破了沉闷的气氛。

“他说得有道理。”Alfred提出。Bruce呻吟了一声。

“不要再收养孩子了，去给你自己找个人。”Dick说，“把你的心填满，告诉你的灵魂伴侣你的事。”

“……好。”Bruce说。Tim激动地跳了起来。

“我太期待超人来当我们的后爸了”Tim说。Jason对他竖了个中指，“哦，滚吧，Jay。”

“你是个糟糕的演说者。”Jason对Dick说。

“是的，我就是个糟糕的演说者。”Dick说，转向了Bruce，“等你回来要告诉我们发生了什么。最好别又在午夜前回来。”

“当然。”Bruce说。

“Clark Kent仍旧在慈善晚会上。”Tim告诉他们，“根据推特上的内容，他在二十分钟前还在那。我觉得他应该没有离开。”

“回慈善晚宴吧。”Dick说，“你看起来不错，快回去告诉他。”

“说得对。”Bruce说，然后离开了。

* * *

 

Bruce绕着房子走了一圈，换回了蝙蝠装，径直传送回了正义大厅想获得十分钟的安静。

显然，这要求太高了，因为当Bruce到达时，超人就在门口徘徊。布鲁斯用力过猛地关上门，从他身边走过。

“是我说了什么吗？”超人问道，“你早退了巡逻，像有什么东西想要吃了你。”

“没什么。”Bruce说，“我很好，就是忘了些东西在这，就想要休息会。”

“两个完全没有联系的理由。”超人说。啊，不仅仅是超人。Clark。现在Bruce知道了，根本不可能去注意，该死的英俊，该死的完美。

Clark降落到地上，走到他身旁，“我能做什么吗？或者你有什么想说的？”

“没什么。”Bruce回答，“一切正常，就像我说的。再见。”他从克拉克旁边擦身而过，正想直接离开房间时，克拉克喊道，

“Bruce Wayne？”

Bruce停下了脚步。

“什么？”Bruce转过头问，“w……他怎么了？”

“Bruce Wayne怎么了？”Clark问，“他今晚早些时候把我赶走了。你们两个做了一样的事有点奇怪。”

“Bruce Wayne会赶你走的确很奇怪。”Bruce说，“能赶走超人可不是什么容易的事。”

“事实上，”Clark纠正他，“他赶走了另一个身份的我。”

Bruce沉默了。

“很奇怪不是吗？”Clark继续说，“你不会碰巧知道那件事吧？”

Bruce看着他，“你是在问我是否知道Bruce Wayne？”

“不。”

“你是在问我是不是Bruce Wayne？”

“也许。”

“为什么在这个地球上我就是Bruce Wayne？”Bruce问道，“那家伙就是个混蛋，他永远只把时间留给自己，从不管其他人，即使我是——当然那是不可能的——你有是怎么得出这个结论的？”

“好吧。”Clark说，一边坐了下来，并示意Bruce也这么做，但Bruce没有。“有趣的是，蝙蝠侠很难得会放弃巡逻，这次似乎是在看到我的灵魂印记后。”Bruce立刻大脑一片空白。Clark只是继续说了下去，“然后，就在当晚的晚些时候，Arthur告诉我，蝙蝠侠路过这里，说了一些关于灵魂印记的神秘的废话。在那之后，我出现在韦恩基金会主办的慈善晚会，Bruce Wayne看到了我的灵魂印记，他放弃了他的慈善晚会。”Clark耸耸肩，“我可能长得还不错，Bruce，但我也没蠢得无药可救。”

Bruce强行让自己恢复思维能力。

“你觉得你长得不错？”Bruce问出了第一时间出现在他脑海里的话，Clark笑了起来。

“上帝啊，你真迟钝。”Clark说，“Bruce Wayne是个真实的人格吗或者你事实上是个傻瓜？”

“Bruce Wayne是个复杂立体的人。”Bruce反驳道，他的嘴巴发干。

“我的灵魂印记有什么问题吗？”Clark问，“你之前曾看到过？”我与夜翼还是别的谁匹配吗？我不会太激动，但事情可能会更糟。

Bruce皱眉，“什么？夜翼不好吗？”

“你是说我应该和夜翼约会吗？”Clark揶揄地问。他笑了。“我只是不感兴趣。而且我想的是另一个人”

Bruce看着Clark，Clark看着Bruce。

Bruce小心地，慢慢地伸出手来，摘下了他的蝙蝠头套。克拉克朝他笑了笑，但这并不像从前如同表演的笑容，它是更温柔的，发自内心的快乐。

“我曾看到过你的灵魂印记。”Bruce告诉他。

“好的。”Clark说，“在哪？”

Bruce犹豫了一下，然后把手举到嘴边，用牙齿把手套扯了下来。他猛地拉起袖子，把护腕露了出来，把拇指和食指按在指纹识别点上。护腕打开了，这是很长时间以来的第一次它在有人的时候打开，Bruce伸出手臂。Clark站了起来，在空中盘旋了一会儿，然后双脚着地，用两只手握住布鲁斯的手腕。

“你穿着这东西多久了？”Clark问道，“你的皮肤太苍白了。”

“我不喜欢看到它。”Bruce说。Clark轻轻地用拇指抚过那颗红色的太阳和黄色的月亮。Bruce感到皮肤似乎有火焰烧灼。

“Krypton有一颗红色的太阳。”Clark告诉他。

“我希望我之前就知道。”Bruce说。

Clark抬头看着他，然后又看向那个灵魂印记。他卷起了袖子，把手腕和Bruce的放在一起，他们的相同印记排成一排。

“超人和蝙蝠侠，灵魂伴侣。”Clark说，“真是个独家新闻。”

“Clark Kent可能对此略知一二。”Bruce说。Clark微笑。

“你知道多久了？”他问。

Bruce耸耸肩，“一会儿。”

“今晚？”

“是的。”

“好吧。”Clark说。他又一次抚摸着Bruce的印记，Bruce感到这片皮肤又开始发热。他抬了抬胳膊，那阵温暖的感觉却如影随形。Bruce已经无法分辨这是因为灵魂伴侣呢还是因为自己对Clark的渴望，“你疯了吗？”

Bruce停顿了一下，“我疯了？”

“是啊。”Clark说，“你逃跑了两次。所以这不是个毫无缘由的问题。”

“我从没想过我的灵魂伴侣会是个童子军。”Bruce评论。Clark低头看着他们的手腕，“这不是世界上最糟糕的事情。”

“多么浪漫。”Clark喃喃。

“我怎么才算疯呢？”Bruce说，“如果你不是Clark Kent，我会来一场三人行吗？”

Clark大笑起来，“可惜让你失望了，我就是Clark Kent。抱歉了，Bruce Wayne。”

“不需要道歉。”Bruce说。在他们没有好好考虑一下之前，Clark吻了Bruce。Bruce的胸口涌出了某些之前被忽略的东西，从Clark脸上的表情判断，他也有同样的感觉。“幸好我们是对的。”

“幸好。”Clark说。他犹豫了一下，俯下身舔着Bruce的手腕。他的嘴唇如同他的手一样火热，“可以吗？”

“本该如此。”Bruce回答，Clark抵着他的手腕的嘴唇露出了微笑，然后开始了下一轮的亲吻。

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 建议各位去译者的随缘上看，有译者自己悄咪咪加的小彩蛋哦


End file.
